ht_trainingfandomcom-20200214-history
New Member Education Standards
Pledges 1. Effort should be made to make each prospective member feel they are a part of the chapter although still a prospective member *Try to involve them as much as possible with picnics, parties, professional meetings, etc. 2. Their "feeling to belong" must not include anything illegal or immoral *No drinking any alcoholic beverages *No participation in any act of vandalism *No other activities which may embarrass them publicly *Nothing contrary to their obligations to their religion, nation, college/university or self :*Be respectful of the practice of their beliefs :*Federal, state and city/town law must be abided by :*Do not break college/university policies :*Make sure the process is a win-win. Everyone should benefit, especially the prospective members Pledging Curriculum 1. An active brother must educate the prospective members as a part of a planned out program *Must attend every meeting scheduled by the chapter for prospective members :*The prospective members can host their own meetings on their own time to collaborate as well *Sometimes called :*New Member Educator :*Pledge Educator :*Pledge Instructor :*Pledge Marshal :*Pledge Master 2. A pledging curriculum has been prepared by central office *Basic *Standard *Non-Traditional 3. Custom curricula should be based on the the Membership Manual and information concerning the local chapter and its members *The goal should be to develop and maintain a high standard of professional interest among the prospective members, as well as to unite them in a strong bond of fraternal fellowship amongst themselves and the chapter *Prospective members should be given tests periodically on the assignments. These tests should only be in written form. They should not be used as a form of punishment *By the end they should understand chapter government and national offices 4. Use an advisory system for each prospective member *For example; pledge father-son, big brother, sponsor, etc *This strengthens their connection to the chapter as well as giving a bias to a brother to protect them in chapter discussion *A prospective member's problems, questions, shortcomings, etc. can be mitigated or resolved by this relationship 5. Hold meetings with the instructor and the prospective members *Once a week or at least as often as the chapter meets *Encourage and make sure milestones are met *Address any issues one or all of them have *Generally, it is a good idea to have few brothers there to provide an environment where issues are easier, or at least more comfortable, to address 6. Instil the concept that Theta Tau is not a once-per-week obligation *Try to integrate them in social, professional and philanthropic events as much as you can 7. Instil the concept that Theta Tau is not just 4 years at this chapter *Bring in alumni to events *Bring prospective members to a Theta Tau regional conference *Encourage them to go to Leadership Academy and National Convention 8. Each prospective member is to be evaluated individually based on each one’s qualities, characteristics, potential, and performance, never collectively as a group. *How each person benefits the group should absolutely be taken into account, but not how the group benefits the chapter Old Version *Effort should be made to make each pledge feel he is a part of the chapter although still a prospective member. Special care should be exercised to be sure that no pledge ever feels that "really to belong" he must drink any alcoholic beverages or participate in any act of vandalism or other activity which may embarrass him publicly or be contrary to his obligations to God, his nation, or himself. *Assignments should be given to the pledges from the Membership Manual. Each should learn the contents of the Manual as well as information concerning the local chapter and its members. *Pledges should be given tests periodically on the assignments. These tests should only be in written form. *Projects of service to Theta Tau should be assigned to each pledge, and those projects should be completed progressively through pledgeship and prior to initiation. It is also a good idea to involve Big Brother’s in these projects to protect the chapter from allegations of hazing. *Joint Pledge-Member functions should be planned in addition to the normal day to day contacts. These may be picnics, parties, professional meetings, etc. *Close relationships between members and pledges develop the fraternal bond of Theta Tau. Each chapter should use an "adviser system," e.g., pledge father-son, big brother, sponsor, et al. Each pledge is thus brought closer to the chapter through personal contact with a specific member. A pledge's problems, questions, shortcomings, etc. can be resolved best by this relationship. *Pledge meetings should be held once a week or at least as often as the chapter meets. Chapter and pledge meetings may be scheduled for different times the same evening with a period between for informal contact among members and pledges. However, care should be taken to ensure that pledges do not view membership in Theta Tau as a once-per-week obligation. To provide adequate liaison, the Pledge Instructor must attend both meetings. *The Pledge Instructor should meet with the pledges and give them instructions from the Membership Manual on chapter government and in areas of character development. *The Pledge Instructor or chapter officers should review the school’s hazing policy to make sure that activities planned do not run afoul of some local college prohibition. *The Pledge Instructor or chapter officers shall remind members that the education program is defined by the chapter and individual members may not add requirements or alter activities. This is necessary to avoid an individual member inadvertently making the chapter subject to a hazing accusation. *The pledges are to be evaluated individually based on each one’s qualities, characteristics, potential, and performance. Pledges are never judged collectively as a group. Category:New Member Education